vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Scorpion= |-|Hanzo Hasashi= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Scorpion, Hanzo Hasashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 47 (immortal) Classification: Human (was resurrect by Raiden to his human self), Wraith/Undead Ninja (can change into his Scorpion persona), Champion of the Elder Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can change between his Scorpion persona or his human persona (Still retains Scorpion's powers), Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Fire Manipulation and Control, Capable of Summoning a fire clone to assist him, Immortality (Mix of types 2 and 7), Teleportation, Summoning, Can open portals to the Netherrealm (Can be used in conjunction with a large skeletal hand to drag the opposition down there by force), Immune to fire Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Kung Lao, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) and Sektor in MK9 and defeated Sub-Zero (Kuai-Liang) and also killed Quan Chi in MKX, defeated Raiden and was prepared to kill the thunder god in MKX Comic) |''' Town level''' (Was able to trade blows with Shujinko) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level '(Can keep returning from hell some time after his body is destroyed) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozens of meters with his spear Standard Equipment: A spear that is attached to a rope or metal chain, and his two swords Intelligence: Above average; skilled fighter and is the mentor of Takeda Weaknesses: He must be in the Netherrealm to be at his strongest. He can't be permanently destroyed except by throwing him into a soulnado which was basically a portal to heaven due to him being a specter, and he will just be reborn in the Netherrealm. He can die, but will come back from hell, basically. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bloody Spear:' Scorpion’s signature move. Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!". **'Flame Spear:' Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two spears. It also executes slightly faster. *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch, could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. **'Flameport:' It adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. **'Takeout:' It does more damage and grabs the opponent's legs faster. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. *'Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. *'Hellfire / Demon Fire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. The fire burns his victim badly, unless they can escape. **'Hell Fire:' It has a wider area. *'Flaming Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. *'Inner Flames:' Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. *'Scorpion Sting:' Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before punching them again in the side of the face, breaking their skull and knocking them down. He walks over and stamps on their chest, cracking and breaking their ribs. *'From Hell:' Scorpion flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck. Key:'' ''Base | As The Elder Gods Champion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7